misguided ghosts
by iamnotnumberfour
Summary: well, this is my first fan fiction EVER. this story comes after christmas. i didn't like the part where tate's son killed his nanny so i didn't include that. hope you enjoy reading! also.. tell me if i should continue this story. i'm kinda having second thoughts.
1. A Smile

It's been 3 months. I haven't talked to him for 3 months, but I still do see him.. at the corner.. through the window. He's always there. He's always watching me. Today, it's different. He's not here or anywhere. I haven't seen him. Maybe he's given up on me already. Somehow this thought hurts me. I don't want him to forget me. It's selfish but that's how I feel.

"What were you going to ask me dear?" Moirah asked. I got lost in my thoughts. We were at the kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry. What can we do?" Moirah gave me a cup of tea. She loves tea. "as ghosts I mean. What are our… powers? I figured you should know since you've been here longer.."

"Oh. That. Well, first things first. We are nothing like the ghosts in television. We can't walk through walls and as you can see, we don't float. We could be invisible to both ghosts and humans and not be heard at the same time, but we cannot reappear at another place, you're just there, invisible to others, but if you made physical contact, you will be seen. We still need to eat, though not as often as when we were living. Also, this I know that you have knowledge of, when you are told to 'go away,' you have no choice but to go away. You can't even enter a room with a simple 'do not disturb' sign." Moirah said.

"Why can't we?" I thought there was a lot more to being a ghost.

"I don't know either, but it's always been that way." she said. "May I ask why you suddenly wanted to know these things?"

Shit.

"Uhm... I just wanted to know if I could do something if someone… uhh.. like Hayden.. attacks me." I said unconvincingly.

"Tate wouldn't hurt you. I know he won't." she said, matter-of-factly. I know that too. He would never hurt me.

"No it's not that. I'm just afraid that I might… give in and let him in again." i said, my face blank.

"Oh." There was pity in the tone of her voice. "You know, that boy, he only wanted a mother."

"He has one." I was starting to get irritated. That was a lame excuse for doing the things he did.

"Constance had never been a good mother to her children. Three of them had abnormalities. You've seen Addie and Beau. So, for her, Tate was her perfect son. But Tate, he was just a boy. Perfection is too heavy to burden a child with." She shook her head and continued. "You see, I died when Tate was only six. I saw everything she does with her children. Social workers almost took Beau away from her, she chose to kill him instead. Tate knew this. "

"Constance said that this house and the ghosts here are the reasons that Tate.. lost his way." I still remember my talk with her clearly. It was the day I found out about the real Tate.

"It amazes me how that woman could still sleep at night. She acts like she's done nothing wrong but in fact it was all her. We ghosts here merely watched at the sight of her turning her own son into a monster." She looked at me. "He was a sweet boy to his brothers, to Addie.. and to you."

"And to my mom too." I said, disgusted.

"He loves you. Hayden has been trying to seduce him since you left him. He shoves her off.. literally." She took one last sip of her tea.

"Oh, so that's supposed to prove that he loves me." I answered back sarcastically.

"I'll tell you one thing, if I know anything at all, loyalty proves love more than anything." she said, and just then my brother cried. "it's 3 in the afternoon already? I think he's awake. I must tend him." Just when she was about to go out the door, she turned around and said "I'm not defending him, but if you saw how much he craved for a mother, you would understand some of the things he did." She cocked her head towards the window and then disappeared. And there he was.. Tate. He was standing at the gazebo. He's watching me again. I don't know how long he's been there. I walked slowly towards the window. Then I just stood there.. staring at him too. He smiled.

I found myself smiling too.


	2. Interruptions

_Billie Dean was the new owner of the house. She and Constance thought of this as a solution, at least until we find a more permanent one. You see, the house had a lot of late night visitors despite its negative image. Teenagers on a dare, adrenaline junkies, people who want to find a safe place to smoke pot, you name it. Yes, my family and some of the ghosts were scaring people shitless if they try to enter the house but it still isn't enough precaution. Violent, angry and spiteful ghosts live here. This house could never be safe… if you're still breathing that is. Well, at least we get to keep our things._

I was lying on my bed listening to music. I turned up the volume to tune out all the thoughts in my head. This is what I hate about eternity. It gives you a shit ton of time to think. I still can't forget Tate. I was happy that I saw him again. I was happy that he was still with me. I was happy.. and that is my problem. I shouldn't be happy. I should be angry.. and disgusted, but I'm not.

"Violet! Open the door!" it's was dad's voice. He had been knocking, God knows for how long. I got up and opened the door. "We need to talk." He grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs to the living room. May be he knew about Tate. Then I saw Moirah was there too. The sight of her made my heart sink. I trusted her. I never thought..

"Dad it was nothing I swear!" I shouted. I was angry. I felt betrayed. What could she have told him? It was just a smile. I left after a few minutes of realizing that he murdered fifteen kids and two gay guys then raped my mom. He can't know that still have feelings for Tate. He'd hate me.

"What are you talking about?" dad said. He doesn't seem to know what happened.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said.

"What? No, Violet. I have to ask you, do you remember what date it is next week?"

It was the 2nd of April. I still keep track of time. Even if the other ghosts think it's useless. What is with the 2nd of..

"It's your wedding anniversary." I said in a low voice.

"Yes." Dad smiled. "Your mom and I have been planning something.. like a party." Dad and Moirah looked excited. "I want it to be special. So… any ideas?"

"We could have the party outside, at the backyard, put some lights at the gazebo. I'm getting sick of this house." I said. " We could ask Chad to deco-" I wasn't even finished talking when Chad appeared sitting on the sofa.

"I'm in." Chad said with a smirk.

There was a knock on the door then Loraine and her two daughters, Margaret and Angela, walked in. "C-could we come? We l-love parties." Margaret said. The two girls were hiding behind their mom. It's true. They have tea parties everyday. I sometimes come down to the basement to play with them. They were very sweet girls.

"Why, of course Margaret. I will prepare your favourite tea!" Moirah said with a very big smile on her face. She became very fond of kids after my mom gave birth to her twins.

"Could Travis come too?" Angela said in a hushed voice, hiding even deeper behind her mom.

"I suppose he could." Dad said.

"Thank you Mr. Harmon!" the two girls said in chorus.

"I want to come." it was Patrick, Chad's ex-boyfriend. He had his head down, avoiding Chad's eyes.

"Well, it's up to Chad if-" Dad got interrupted.

"Yes, he could come. Just, don't go near me." He answered with a straight face. Chad was still inlove with him, even if he won't admit it, but he was hurt. That's why he wouldn't go back to Patrick. He knew Patrick would never change his unfaithful ways.

"We want in!" the twins said while entering the room, hitting a vase on their way.

"The more the merrier I guess." I said. I shrugged my shoulders. I suddenly remembered Beau. He of all people should be able to come outside and have some real fun. " I want Beau to come too dad."

"Yes, of course honey." Dad said. Everyone in the room seemed to agree with my idea.

Louisabeth and Phil, the exterminator guy, entered the room. "Hey Ben! Could we come too?" he said with a big smile on his face. He and Louisabeth are a couple now. She has this thing with old men.

"Yes, of course. You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me." Dad said. he still was feeling guilty about what happened to Phil.

"Well if it weren't for you I wouldn't have met this pretty gal here." He looked at Lousiabeth flirtatiously.

"Oh Phil stop it." She said while patting the white flower on her ear as if putting it back in place. She was blushing.

"I-is my wife coming?" It was Charles. He loves his wife. All he wanted was to prove to his wife that he was a man. Well Nora's pretty high maintenance.

"Yes, she is. You should come too. She is at the basement with Jefferey and Vivien right now." Dad said. "So Chad, what's the plan?"

As my dad turned to Chad to talk about the arrangements and while the other ghosts walked out of the room, I looked outside the window and saw a child, a very young girl, about seven. She had blonde curly hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a very beautiful white dress which looks like it came out of Nora's closet. She herself was very beautiful. She couldn't have been a trespasser, otherwise we should've heard the gates, and she couldn't have climbed over it judging by her size. She turned and saw that I was staring at her. She smiled at me. Then she disappeared.

"She's a ghost." I said.

"What was that Vi?" dad asked.

"Nothing. I think I just-" I stopped.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" a blood-curling scream came from the basement. My heart dropped and my eyes widened. I know that voice.

"Mom."


	3. The Guardian

"Go away!" Nora shouted

My eyes darted towards her. Dad and I just arrived at the basement. I could just make out Hayden , Fiona and Dallas before they disappeared. Mom was carrying Jeffrey, they were both crying. I went down a few steps more and I saw Tate. He was on his knees, his hands on the floor, as if having a difficult time carrying his own weight. Then he stood up very slowly. He groaned and winced whenever he moved a little too fast. Then I saw his entirety. His clothes were torn and ripped in many places. He has wounds all over his body, but his face suffered the most. He had three deep gashes across his right cheek and one long cut from his left temple to his jaw, narrowly missing is eye. I froze where I stood at this sight. Did he have something to do with this mess?

"Tate, thank you." Mom said, almost in a whisper.

Then he vanished.

Dad came running past me towards mom and Jeffrey.

"Vivien what happened?" dad said hugging them both and kissing mom on the top of her head.

"It was that woman!" Nora shouted, pointing at the direction where Hayden stood before she told her to go away.

"We were just sitting here, talking.. and the baby was in the crib. Yes, yes. " she nods her head. She has difficulty remembering some things. "and then those two! They appeared out of nowhere and restrained the both of us!"

"and Hayden took Jeffrey and was about to hand him to-" mom said.

"Thaddeus" Nora still cared for that monster. To her, 'he' was still her son. ".. but Tate appeared. He rescued your baby." She said with a smile on her face but her eyes were distant.

Dad had that look of disbelief in his face.

"Bullshit. For all we know he was the one who planned this." Dad said. "He'd been sucking up ever since Violet left him and this was his way to make himself look like some kind of hero. Well, he's not, and never will be."

"Mom, are you alright?" this was the only thing I could think of at the moment and before my mom could even answer we heard footsteps above. I can tell that it was not just coming from one person. The door at the top of the basement stairs burst open and then came the little girl I saw a little while ago and she was dragging Tate by the arm.

"Move it Langdon!" Shouted the little girl. It was weird. She didn't seem like she was having a hard time AT ALL pulling Tate. He, on the other hand, was struggling a lot.

"What is it you want from me?!" Tate said, a little breathless. He really is struggling. I can't emphasize that enough.

They finally reach the last step of the stairs and she pushed Tate towards the center of our little huddle.

"Now tell them." The little girl ordered.

"Tell them what, exactly?" Tate said, sounding exasperated.

"That you didn't plan this and you really were trying to help the baby!" the little girl stared at Tate as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who are you?" Dad said. Everyone was surprised at the sight of the child. None of them had ever seen her before.

"Yeah, who are you? You're the girl I saw at the yard, right? How come you're only showing yourself to us now?" I said. I couldn't help myself. The questions started pouring out. I was really curious about her.

"Well of course silly! I just arrived a little while ago." She giggled. "I'm Rebecca. The Guardian of this house."


	4. Absolution

_One thing I hate about being a teenager forever… raging hormones._

"So.. Why are you here?" I broke the silence that filled the room. Judging by the look on everyone's faces, they were so fucking confused.

"I came here to make sure that this house does not cross over to this world. You see, if the house could gather enough energy, negative energy, it could turn into a portal and dead could walk free. Not all ghosts are bad but some of them are. Most of them still hold a grudge and you all know the dead can hold a grudge far better than the living.. like what happened here earlier." She sounded so mature.

"Could you help us cross over then?" Dad asked. His eyes filled with hope.

"No," You could just feel the depression in the room at her answer. "Well at least not yet. Like I said earlier, there needs to be a portal, but we can't afford to open one now. There are too many lives at stake.. but I assure you that you would crossover at the right time."

"And when exactly would that be?" I spat.

"When the world comes to its end." She smiled, as if this were good news.

I folded my arms and mouthed the word "wow", I didn't know how to respond to that. This was great. Just fucking great. I was stuck in this freakin' house until the world ends. That sounds promising but at least, at the very least, I wasn't gonna be stuck here for eternity.

"So your just here to guard us." He has a tone of finality in his voice. There was also boredom. I knew he wanted the conversation to be over. I wanted that too. He was about to leave when Rebecca stood infront of him.

"Tate, stop." She commended. Immediately, Tate came to a halt, looking confused. I looked at Rebecca and her eyes were pitch black.

"Well now that I have your attention," her eyes were back to its normal color now. "The Creator absolved you of your sins. You have fulfilled your purpose and you will be rewarded." She glanced at me and then smiled.

"Are you shittin' me?" Tate looked angry. He doesn't seem convinced. Heck, no one in the room was convinced.

"Tate, your words." It wasn't right to say that to a kid.. or to someone who looked like a kid.

"Do not fret. I am a lot older than you would ever imagine." The smile never left her face. "You see Tate, you, uhm, violating Vivien.. let's just say it's part of the Ultimate plan. All the pain you have to go through.. it was meant to lead you, every single one of you to this moment. "

"You're telling me, that that bastard's purpose in life was to rape my wife? And he gets rewarded for it?" Dad wa getting really red in the face.

"In simpler terms, yes, but you have to understand, the world has got to come to an end. Your son Vivien, he is the reincarnation of the angel of death. Tate was his only living descendant. Only living fertile descendant if you know what I mean." That Constance was old? Yes. I get that.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Dad was massaging his temples with his thumb and middle finger. This was all too hard for all of us to swallow.

"I just want to rest. This day had been.. overwhelming. Tate, Rebecca, thank you." Mom said. She really looked exhausted. I walked towards her.

"Mom-," I wanted to comfort her. This day had been difficult on her.

"I'm okay Violet. We're okay. We just need some rest." She kissed me on the forehead, then she whispered in my ear.

"Go talk to him." She smiled. Dad went to guide them upstairs. The door shut behind them Nora just disappeared. I walked over to him. I didn't know if I should be happy or angry. All I know was I wanted to cry and hug him and tell him all this cheesy stuff in my head, but I would never do that. I'd rather die. Huh. Ironic. Rebecca went skipping towards the door that leads to the yard. We were alone now.

"Uhm. Congratulations. I guess.. you being absolved and shit." I tried to steer the conversation away from 'us'.

"Violet…" His voice was soft and shaking, like he was about to cry. I guess he didn't quite catch that.

"Tate just shut up! I don't wanna talk about -," before I could finish hat I was going to say he grabbed my face with both his hands and kissed me full on the lips.

His lips felt warm against mine. I could feel the urgency in his kiss.. it didn't took long before I kissed him back. He pulled away rather fast.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he had that innocent look on his face, but I knew better. He was Tate. The crazy, pathological liar, psychopath I fell in love with.

"Yes. You did" I smiled at him and he grinned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. He put his around my waist and pulled me closer. As far as I'm concerned, this was the best day of my afterlife.


	5. Preparations For Eternity

"Go away Tate." We were sitting on the edge of the bed. He suddenly got anxious. He was clenching his jaw and his eyes were pleading me to take those words back.

"I'll see you later. I promise." I put my hand on either side of his face.

"Somebody's a little clingy.'" Chad appeared at the doorway smirking. Tate shot him an angry look but then disappeared. I grinned. Well, it is true.

"So how's the decorating going?" I asked him.

"It's perfect. I finally got this house to be warm and welcoming. I never thought it was possible." He was looking all around my room and I can see in his face that he's thinking about a million ways to improve it.

"Why'd you come here?" He walked inside and stopped right in front of me. He crossed his arms and bent forward so that his face was mere inches from mine.

"Well, I came here to threaten you sweetheart. I swear if you wear your signature sweater over a dress over tights, I'm gonna beat you up 'til your fashion sense is knocked out of you. Am I clear?" He straightened himself up. He was heading for the door.

"I don't want to." I shouted after him. He stopped.

"What?"

"II said." I gritted my teeth. "I don't want to come to the party wearing those. I want to look normal. Just this once. Will you help me?" I stared hard at him. I want to let him know I was serious. He smiled.

-  
"You look like a fruit." Chad was sitting on the bed, leaning on one of his hands.

"I'm hopeless. Why did I even bother." I slumped face forward on the other side of the bed.

"At least you could say you tried." I hated myself. Why didn't I buy just one normal dress when I was alive? Just one fucking dress!

"It's better to light a candle than to curse the darkness you know." I heard a woman's voice. Every word that came out of her mouth was breathy and sultry. I've never heard it before. But I didn't care to look up to see who it was.

"Well. Looks like you found yourself something to wear Vi. And by the way Moirah, you should keep that look. I'm tired of looking at the old hag side of you." I turned and sat up. I've never seen Moirah's other self before.

"I've always wondered what my dad saw in you." I said. She smiled.

"Hey princess. Shut up and try this on. You're not the only one who wants to look good you know." He threw the white dress at me. I grabbed it before it landed on the floor. I looked at Moirah. Where the hell did she get this? I know the house got a lot of treasures yadda yadda yadda, but I don't think a teenage girl ever lived in this place.

"It was mine. I altered it a bit. I was hoping you'd wear it." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, try it on then."

"What the fuck. Troy! Don't you dare hit that vase!" Chad was looking out the window that overlooked the backyard. We heard the sound of glass breaking, then the twin's laughter. I looked at Chad's red face. I did not envy those two kids. "Well, that's my cue to leave." Then he vanished.

I put the dress on, not really caring if she saw me in my underwear. It was a white strapless dress that gathered at my waist and fell just a little above my knee.

"What do you think?" I turned around to look at Moirah.

"You look a little pale." She came closer and cupped my face with both her hands, examining me. I was getting really anxious. I could already hear voices at the yard through the open window.

"I wanna throw up."

"Calm down. You just need a little make-up, that's all." She grabbed a chair for me to sit on. She opened the drawers of my dresser until she found my make-up and curling iron.

After about what felt like an eternity, she straightened herself and took a step back. She sighed. I must've looked horrible and she's thinking about all the effort she wasted.

"Honestly, I think you look-" I cut her off.

"Like a poodle?" I ran my fingertips along the soft curls of my hair that she made.

"No, I was gonna say you look-" but I cut her off again.

"Ugly?"

"Fantastic. I was gonna say fantastic." She smiled. "I'm gonna leave now, prepare the food and everything." She turned around but I stopped her before she could walk out.

'Wait! I just want to say that I think you would make a great-" this time, it was her who cut me off.

"Hairdresser?" She said, turning her head so I could see her in profile.

"I was gonna say mother." She smiled then vanished.

I was already at the kitchen. I told Tate to meet me up at the party, which, in this case, is the backyard. I was so nervous. What if he didn't like it? Who am I kidding. Tate would love it even if it was made of meat. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was beautiful outside. There were lights and flowers everywhere. There was also a small platform where the band we called up was playing some cheesy love song. But, what I think what made this place great was the people. They were wearing their best clothes and their best smiles. This is the first time I saw some of them smile. Take the two dead nurses for example. I couldn't believe it. The ghosts in the murder house was actually happy. The ones invited at least.

"Honey, you look beautiful." It was mom. With dad. And the baby.

"You too mom."

"My little girl's all grown up." Dad said with a choked voice. He was getting emotional. All I wanted to do at this moment was punch him in the face.

"I hate to interrupt, but I have to say you look rather beautiful Violet. You reminded me of myself when I was your age." It was Constance. What the hell was she saying. I'm not like her. At all. "Also, have you seen Tate?" Dad glared at her. Dad was mad at Tate, absolved or not. I suppose I understand.

"No, but I told him to meet me here. I'm just gonna get a drink." I left. I do not want to be in a conversation with my parents and Constance. It's too much for me.

"Wait!" Someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see who it was. It was Constance. What does she want now?

"I just wanted to thank you, Violet." That was something I rarely hear from her.

"For what?"

"For everything you did for my boy." Her voice was cracking up, the way that dad's voice did a little while ago.

"No problem I guess." She let me go and I continued on my way to get something for my thirst.

'Hey there lovely." I jumped. Chad appeared t my side.

"Jesus-, You're such a creep." I spilled my drink on the floor.

"So I've been told. Where's your little psychopath?"

"I don't know." My eyes fell to the floor. Where IS Tate?

Just then, I heard Patrick's voice through the mic, testing it. He was holding a guitar. He was with Tate. It was just them and two stools on the platform. The band was at the buffet table, eating. I looked at Chad and he was just as surprised as I was.

"Good evening everyone." Patrick said in a formal tone. "Tate and I prepared a little something. To the love of our lives, and afterlives," The audience chuckled. "Chad and Violet, this is for both of you."

He looked at Tate. Tate nodded. He looked very pale. Patrick started plucking the guitar while Tate drew a deep breath. Then he started singing.

"_I was her, she was me._

_We were one, we were free_

_And if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one."_

Tate looked around until he saw me. I just stood there. Frozen.

"_We were young, we were wrong_

_We were fine all along_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_When you get to where you want to go_

_And you know the things you want to know_

_You're smiling_

_When you said what you want to say_

_And you know the way you want to play, yeah_

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

_Though the sea will be strong_

_I know we'll carry on_

_'cause if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one"_

Tate stood up and walked towards me. I couldn't move.

"Did you like it?"

"..I-I" apparently, I couldn't talk too.

"I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid. I-" I kissed him before he could say another word.

"It was perfect." I said. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Let's dance. I'm not good but, I'll make an exception." He bowed like a gentleman and stretched out his hand. I put my hand and his. We danced in circles. I could see Chad dancing with Patrick. Constance was staring at us with her hands clasped together under her chin. She was smiling, though tears were falling from her eyes. And there was Rebecca. She was frowning and her eyes were pitch black like before. She was looking up. I followed her gaze. Hayden was staring out the attic window. She had that smug expression she always wear. Was she up to something?

"Violet? Did you hear me?" Tate said, bringing me back from my thoughts."

"What did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted something to eat. What were you staring at?"

"It's nothing. Just.. birds." He smiled. And we went to go grab something to eat. I was having a great time and though the sight of Hayden worried me a bit, I decided I wasn't gonna worry.. until I have to.


	6. Another Goodbye

I woke up at the sound of banging pots and pans. And Hayden's voice.

"Wake up everybody! It's time to see what the cat dragged in!"

I suddenly got anxious. I remembered Hayden's expression from last night. I know she's up to no good.

"Tate! Wake up!" He had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"What?" He said in a muffled voice. He pulled me in closer. I could feel the warmth from his bare chest. Though I would've thought this was sweet, I had other things on my mind.

"It's Hayden. She's up to something." I struggled so he'd release me. He didn't budge. "Tate, if you don't move I swear to God I'll punch you in the face."

"Okay, okay. I had a great time last night by the way. You're getting better." He smiled. I shot him a look. I knew what he was implying. "At dancing." He added. His smug smile still not fading.

We went down to the kitchen hand in hand. All the other ghosts were there, and there was someone new. A girl. Probably my age. I turned to look at Tate and he looked like a bucket of cold water was poured at him. He immediately let go of my hand. Before I got the chance to ask him what was happening, Hayden spoke.

"I would like to introduce our new ghost, Emma. Emma, this is everybody, everybody, Emma." She was speaking in this sweet voice. It didn't suit her. "Last night, when all of you were at that party, Rebecca got busy at tying this poor ghost's soul to this house, am I right?" Rebecca was gritting her teeth.

"I was following orders." Her gaze never left Hayden.

"I was gonna introduce her after the party but all of you seemed too busy having sex." She glanced at me.

"Hi." Emma said with a little wave. She seemed excited.

"How did you die?" Chad asked.

"Well, her father raped her, then killed her." It was Hayden who answered the question. I felt sorry for the girl. "Oh yeah, did I mention that Emma and Tate used to date in high school?" I glanced at the girl. She was looking at Tate and Tate only. He was looking at her too. His face blank. Then Emma walked and hugged Tate.

"I missed you Tate."

"I-i-I missed you too," He answered in a very low voice.

"Tate?" I said.

"Oh hello!" The girl broke the hug and turned to me. She had this huge smile on. She was very pretty. She seemed pretty nice too. "It's good to know that Tate and I aren't the only teenagers around here."

"Why don't you introduce her to Emma, Tate?" Hayden smiled. Bitch. Emma smiled at Tate. She wanted him to do so.

"Her name's Violet." Tate said, lowering his head. I took a deep breath.

"Hi." It was all I could manage to say.

"You know Emma, Tate and Violet are verrry close." Hayden said.

"Really? Is that so?"

"It's not what you think." Tate said after seeing Emma's smile fell. Silence fell. I could see everyone's face. They were all feeling sorry for me. "She-she's… my bestfriend." I felt like something inside me broke. Hayden's smile widened.

"Well I think my work here is done." Then Hayden disappeared.

"Yeah. I'm.. his best friend." I smiled so wide it was painful.

"You're despicable." Dad said. I've never seen him this mad. Mom looked at me with eyes full of concern. I turned back to Emma. I can't stand the look on everyone's faces.

"Oh. For a minute I thought that you two were.."

"No, Tate and I are NOTHING like that, right Tate?" I looked at Tate.

"Yeah." Tate assured her, avoiding the look I was giving him.

"Great! Maybe the three of us could hang around some time?" Emma said.

I smiled. "I'm gonna go to my room now." I disappeared and went up to my room. I lay down on my bed. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I was so restless, so angry, so hurt. And this room reminded me so much of him. I could feel this lump on my throat. Tears were threatening to fall. But I wasn't gonna let them. I walked up to the attic and sat on Beau's bed. I looked outside the window. Was it only last night that Tate and I were dancing at the backyard? I sighed. I lay down and I finally fell asleep.

I woke up and it was already dark out. I went to my room to get my pack of cigarettes. I opened the door and there they were. They were lying on my bed, asleep, her head on Tate's arm. I couldn't bear it. That's supposed to be me. That used to be me. I was about to walk out but I thought about it. It's always gonna be like this. I'm always gonna see them like this. and I'm gonna feel like crap every single day. So I packed my stuff as quietly as I could. After I finished, I stood up and saw writings on the chalkboard. 'I'm sorry Violet. I love you.' I didn't notice it before. I guess I was too busy packing. I looked at where Tate was sleeping but he was gone, only Emma was there. I erased the writing with my sleeve, grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote: 'Goodbye, Tate'


	7. Pain and Maturity

_We're back to square one._

It's been weeks since I've written goodbye on that chalkboard. We were like before. I do my own thing, brooding and thinking about cutting my wrists which, I never do not because of my promise to Tate, but because it's pointless, and he's watching me from my bedroom window. The only difference is, now, he only watches me until Emma pulls him out of the window to do God knows what. I never go in the house anymore. One, because I don't like seeing them together and two, I don't want all the pity the other ghosts have to offer me. So now every day, I stay in a tent, or at least, what is supposed to be a tent, until I've attempted to assemble the shit myself. I've arranged extension cords so I could use my laptop outside the hell of the house I live in.

It's already dark out. I have made a ritual every night to sit at the farthest place the house would let me. I see the same people, the same cars pass the street, on their way home from work. One night a teenage boy, stopped in front of me. He was holding a red rose. He put it down at the ground on my side and left. He does this everyday. It surprised me, how he could see me even though I'm sure I was invisible to others. I just thought that maybe he was a medium like Billie Dean. So now, I only come outside when I'm sure he had already walked by, but the rose was still there, on the place I used to sit.

I come out of my tent to do the usual, and sure enough, the flower was there. I plucked the petals and thought about what would have happened if I hadn't committed suicide and turned out to be one of those normal people who lived boring, monotonous, pretentious lives. Though the thought makes me squirm. I thought about what I had going on in this place. Truth is I have nothing. I have no one. Not anymore.

"You know, you could kick her out of the house if you wanted to." Rebecca sat down at my side.

"What?" I didn't know who she was talking about. I want to kick everyone's ass out of this place. No one deserves this torture.

"Emma." She said. She was staring at the house across the street. You could see their shadows on the curtains. The couple were fighting and throwing stuff at each other, like my mom and dad before, when everything was crazy. "She's not like you guys. She can leave anytime she wants."

"Why are you telling me that now?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the couple.

"'Cause I don't think the house is helping her." We watched as the man ducked a flying vase.

"Helping her on what?" I really didn't care. I was more interested on the fight going on across the street.

"Realizing that this world is still a shitty place and that even though her dad's already in prison, or already died in prison it doesn't mean that there are no more people who do the same disgusting things." She paused for air. "The house was supposed to make her realize that she needs to move on, to cross over. She was supposed to see that nothing had changed. Then and now."

"Why isn't she stuck? Like us?" I asked her.

"She didn't die in a place like this, and believe me, there are other places like this house, though not as crowded. There wasn't much negative air to hold her back, except for the fact that she got raped and killed in that place."

"It must be fun, crossing over." I stared at nothing. My eyes were distant. I was thinking what it must be like, to rest, to really, truly rest.

"It is." She nodded her head excitedly. "It's like entering a dream, where the deepest desires of your hearts are fulfilled and you will finally be at peace." We sat there silently for a moment. I guess we were both thinking about the other side.

"Thanks for the heads up. At least now I know that there's a chance that I won't be stuck with her forever, but why did Hayden say that her soul was tied to this house?"

"You're seriously asking that question?" She asked, irritated. "Because she's a bitch, that's why." I laughed. Just then, she froze for a minute.

"He's here." She stood up. "I better leave you two alone." She smiled, winked at me then left. I was confused. I don't see any one.

"It's me." Tate suddenly appears at my side, where Rebecca sat. He was facing me and he was hiding something on his back.

"Why are you here?" I said, my tone angry. My walls went up.

"Who is that guy? The one that's been leaving the roses." He said.

"None of your business." I looked away. I didn't want to see that look on Tate's face. The one that made him look vulnerable. I know that he's not.

"Okay. How are you? Do you get cold in your tent at night? I could give you some blankets you know." It's like he wants me to stay away. I hated it. I hated him.

"Go-"

"No Violet!" He shouted. It brought me back to that time when he wanted me to commit suicide... Like Romeo and Juliet. I shut my mouth. Not really knowing what to say. It scared me when he got mad like that. I actually think that he might hurt me. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I just want to talk to you." He clenched his jaw.

"So talk."

"Why Violet?" He said, pulling himself together. "Why are you so scared to be with me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're the one that chose that girl! This is all your fault!" I think I was getting red in the face. He's more fucked up than I thought.

"You didn't even ask me why Violet! You didn't even ask me why I did it! You were so sure that I would really choose her over you!"

"'Cause you did choose her over me!"

"I only said that 'cause she needed my help! And of all the things she'd done for me in high school, she deserved my help."

"What? You paid her back in sexual favors?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No! We don't.. do it." His voice turned into a whisper. "You wouldn't understand."

"You think I'm that stupid?" I scoffed.

"She stopped me then. I was so ready to kill. She was always there to stop me. Until she wasn't." He lowered his head. His hair was covering his eyes but I can see that darkness loomed over them.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't put up with all your bullshit like she did." I crossed my arms.

"I used to get these urges.. to kill. To see blood coming out of their bodies. To clean them. i would try to supress it every time, but it just kept coming back stonger, until couldn't fight it anymore. Until I drowned in those visions, making me want them to come to life." He looked up at me. " I hurt her you know. She was always in the way. One day, I was so lost I didn't know that I hurt her. She still has the scar." He paused for air. "She helps me get through the each day then."

"Congratulations. You could now be together forever." I said.

"I don't think I'm explaining myself right." He laughed. "It's you I want Violet."

"Doesn't look like it." But he didn't listen to what I say. He continued speaking.

"While she stopped me from killing, you took out my need to kill." He said. He held my hand. "She made life seem bearable, you made my life worthwhile." He let go of my hand all of a sudden. "But you're scared of me. I scared you away from me."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"You're afraid to be with a monster, but you can't resist it. You're attracted to the darkness and I'm the darkness. You can't help yourself. You want to, but you don't want to. When we sleep in your bed, the first thing you do in the morning is to get out of my arms, sit on the farthest edge of the bed and put your arms around yourself like you're ashamed of what you've done. I'm not blind Violet. Especially when it comes to you."

"I know." I said barely a whisper.

"I love you Violet." He took my hand again in his. "Forever." He caressed my scars with his thumb. "I want to be selfish. I do. I want you to be mine. I want you to be happy with me," He smiled, but he was crying. "but I don't want you to live in fear.. and if I'm what you're afraid of.. I have to let you go.. even if it means not having to see the light, your light ever again." A tear fell down my eye.

"I'm always yours Violet." He kissed me on the cheek. "Always." He handed me his toy truck. It had nine roses with notes tied to them. Eight were black and one was bright red.

"This talk didn't end up the way I planned, but here." He smiled with tears on his face and disappeared. I took one black rose with the note that has '1' written on it. I flipped the note and written was the letter 'I'. I arranged all the flowers with the red plastic one on the last. The notes read:

"I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL THE LAST ONE DIES"

Just then, I've never felt more pain.


	8. Angels and Demons and Liars

The couple across the street were now dancing to a slow song. They physically and verbally abuse each other and now they're dancing to a slow song. Tate and I just talked and we're the ones who break up. My dad cheated and lied to my mom, got his mistress pregnant then saw her get killed, buried her and he's getting his happily ever after. Tate and I just TALKED.. and we're the ones who break up.

I was staring at the nine roses. The nine roses that meant the world to me right now. I looked up at my bedroom window he wasn't there anymore. I took the roses and put it on the toy truck. I placed it close to my side, wishing it was Tate, but he was right. I am afraid of him. Suddenly, the night seemed colder.

Then I saw him, the boy with the roses, walking towards me. He had brown hair that matched his eyes.. oversized sweaters, torn jeans. This seemed too painfully familiar. But why was he here though? I already got my share of roses today. I didn't want any more of that bullshit.

He sat beside me, with the toy truck between us.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I don't know either. I just couldn't sleep." He picked on the loose thread of his jeans. He smiled. "You must be wondering why I could see you."

"Not really, I've met someone like you before." I said.

"Derek." He extended his hand. I stared at it before I shook it. He had scars on his wrists, I noticed. i thought about how many more people were fucked up like we were.

"Violet."

"You're in pain." He said, the smile leaving his face.

"You must be too." I shot a glance at his exposed skin on his wrist. He immediately let go of my hand and pulled his sleeve to cover the scars.

"Yeah.. sorry." he let out a chuckle as he lowered his head. "When I get too close to a ghost that shit happens. No matter how many walls I put up." he smiled at me.

"I get it." I said. He took one of the rose on the truck.

"I'm guessing that none of these are mine." He said reading the note tied to it.

"If you don't want a broken nose you just better put that back." He put the rose back and raised both his hands in surrender. He let them dropped to his lap after a few seconds.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"I keep asking myself the same question everyday." I answered truthfully.

"No unfinished business or shit?" He asked. He sounded as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"None. Why'd you ask?"

"Huh. That's unusual.. You see-"

"Leave. Now." It was Rebecca.

"Just a minute." I said. I wanted him to continue whatever it was he was gonna say. Maybe I could go out twice a year if I got lucky.

"No! It's not safe here you know that!" She shouted.

"Okay, relax." I said. "You better leave. You'd just die here." I said to Derek.

"Who is she?" His eyes still on Rebecca.

"She's the guardian of this house. You better just-" He cut me off.

"Bullshit." He smiled. He stood up and walked towards Rebecca. Rebecca took a step back with every step he took.

"What do you mean?" I asked. This was unusual. Rebecca never was the type to back down.

"She's no guardian. There are no guardians." His smile got even wider.

"What the fuck is he saying?" I asked Rebecca. She gave me no answer, just a blank stare.

"God wouldn't give us freewill if he's just gonna give us bullshit guardian's like her." He said. He stopped walking. "She's a medium, from the other side. She needs to help you move on. How long have you been stuck here since she arrived?" He looked at me.

"A month? I don't know. I haven't been keeping track of time." I was so confused.

"You haven't been doing your job?" he asked. His face scrunched up.

"I have. It's just. Different. It's not their unfinished business that's holding them back.."

"The devil?" He said. His face got serious.

"Yes." She answered.


End file.
